The present invention relates to a display driving system and, more particularly, to an improved graphic display system for a computer such as a personal computer.
Conventionally, a graphic display circuit comprises a graphic display controller and a display memory. The display memory is provided for storing bit pattern information corresponding to a dot pattern of a picture to be displayed. To display a moving picture in such a display, the old dot pattern must be replaced by a new one. If the dot pattern has 10.times.10 dots, such an operation must be repeated 100 times. This will take a long time to replace one dot pattern.